Eight Plus One
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Levi x Reader/AoT] [AU] Ellos esperan en un hospital la respuesta, y cuando la reciben, no pueden evitar echarse a temblar por lo que él dirá; por miedo a ser descubiertos. Ellos lo habían hecho; la habían condenado desde sus acciones hasta sus palabras... Y ahora ellos pagarían terriblemente las consecuencias. Solo tenían que esperar a que llegase... [ADV: Palabras malsonantes]


**0**

Los sonidos del hospital se hacían lejanos con cada minuto, propagándose solo los sollozos irrefrenables de Christa, junto a las lágrimas escondidas de Armin (bajo sus palmas) y Conny (que apretaba—como si le doliera a mares—su tripa); esparcidos entre diversos asientos que declaraban su malestar. Tanto por el momento, como entre ellos, a pesar de oírse perfectamente.

A Jean Kirschtein le pareció que estaban atrapados—todos y cada uno de los allí presentes que la conocían y la conocían bien—en una burbuja de aire que explotaría en cualquier momento, lo que le hacía sentirse nervioso, irritado…, transparente de sus pecados.

Veía el techo junto a ojos como platos, esperando vete a saber qué.

Marco no estaba muy diferente (a un costado de Reiner y Bertholdt), murmurando—una y otra vez—la misma frase que perturbaba sus mentes hasta el punto de que el corazón se les oprimía con cada palabra (a pesar de sus variantes):

-La hemos matado… La hemos matado… ¿De verdad la hemos… matado…?

Era una pregunta al aire.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Es que nadie…?-el joven alzó la mirada, buscando algo (quizá consuelo)-¿Sabéis si la hemos matado? ¿…Qué hacemos aquí?

-Esperamos a que alguien venga a decirnos algo-Mikasa Ackerman se hizo notar—al fin—tras la espalda de Reiner, en otra butaca distinta, sin expresar emoción que no fuera la seria amargura.

-Deja de delirar, Marco, por favor-Reiner mantenía una mirada obscura en dirección a sus pies, saboreando sus dientes internamente hasta la saciedad con tal de distraerse; o al menos, mantenerse sereno-Por cierto, ¿alguien… ha llamado a Levi?

-Perdonen-la respuesta (que de seguro era un destilado silencio) se vio interrumpida gracias a la aparición instantánea del varón que anteriormente había transportado la camilla hasta la sala de urgencias; había estado introducido allí hasta ahora-, ¿ustedes son la familia de **Reader ApellidoReader**?

Mikasa fue la única en levantarse.

-No, amigos-dijo, fría y con el puño en su cadera-. ¿Cómo está?

-Ha fallecido.

Fue tajante, insensible, para ser un médico.

 **[…]**

 _El teléfono al que ha llamado está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor, inténtelo más tarde_

Levi gruñó, colgando por segunda vez el instrumento—en el pasillo—, experimentando cierta frustración porqué ella no le había llamado (ni devuelto la llamada), aun cuando habían quedado en ello antes de marcharse.

 _¿Qué le pasará?_

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono le golpeó, alcanzándolo a los pocos segundos de producir la música—un tanto estúpida—, creyendo lo contrario a la realidad.

-¿Se puede saber-

-Levi.

No era **Reader**. Era Mikasa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

Se produjo, entonces, el disimulo de la réplica por segundos, haciéndole suspirar.

-Mikasa, estoy esperando una llamada.

-…uerto-murmuró, había interferencias.

-¿Qué?  
- **Reader** , ha muerto.

Y de nuevo se silenció el ambiente, antes de que—ciertamente brusco—preguntara donde se encontraban mientras cogía las llaves de su coche.

 **1**

 _Christa picó suavemente en la puerta del baño, deslizando sobre su extremidad diversas toallas._

 _-¿_ _ **Reader**_ _? Soy yo, Christa. ¿Te queda mucho para terminar? Me gustaría darme un baño yo también…_

 _Ninguna respuesta; ni siquiera el sonido del agua removiéndose._

 _-¿_ _ **Reader**_ _?-dio otro golpecito-¿Me oyes? ¿No te habrás dormido otra vez, verdad?_

 _La joven apoyó la oreja en el mueble, en un intento de escuchar cualquiera cosa posible, pero de nuevo, el escenario permanecía sin ruido._

 _-¡_ _ **Reader**_ _, voy a entrar!-anunció, inocente, dejando entrever la bañera desde la entrada-_ _ **Reader**_ _…_

 _Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que el agua—sobresaliente—no era clara, sino rojiza._

Mikasa colgó, guardando el receptor en su bolsillo para soltar semejante impresión:

-Levi viene hacia aquí.

Al instante, Armin Arlert descubrió—al fin—su rostro, enmarañado de agua sal que había aumentado con la noticia; reflejando en su mirada el asombro.

-¿Eh?

-¿De qué hablas, Mikasa?-Jean la acribilló, entornando su barbilla hacia el pecho, solo recibiendo la seriedad de ella; sin palabras-¿¡Qué de que hablas!? ¿¡Por qué le has llamado!?

-Jean-Reiner intervino, sobándose la frente hasta la extenuación-, es su pareja no pode-

-¡No!

-Jean-dijo de nuevo, trotando ambos pies en el suelo de mármol-. Se acabó.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Intercambiaron miradas, incómodos, sintiéndose traicionados el uno con el otro. Armin también oscureció sus cuencas azules, permaneciendo ajeno a pesar de también estar involucrado en el asunto.

Tapó sus oídos, apretó los dientes en un chirriante sonido que no era nada en comparación al momento en que Jean se alzó de su sitio para recriminar indirectamente al varón de enfrente suya. _Por favor, que esto termine_.

 **[…]**

El semáforo se puso en rojo, obligándole a detenerse de forma pausada; sin prisas, junto a otros vehículos.

Una moto se colocó directamente a su lado de manera que pudiese acelerar antes que él mismo. Era un chaval joven (inclusive si lo cubría el casco, Levi era capaz de reconocer su edad de lejos; más que nada por su postura pasota… A veces se guiaba demasiado por los estereotipos), visionando a todos lados menos a delante (dónde tendría que estar viendo para no morir).

Ackerman sonrió mezquino, queriendo hacer una broma mental al respecto, pero comprendió—de inmediato—que quizá no era el momento (aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo), ni la situación adecuada… Ella había muerto, al fin y al cabo. Su pareja, su novia… **Reader**. Aquella que le hacía comidas preparadas, le besaba en los labios cuando se tumbaba en el sofá y soñaba que los conejos eran los enemigos mundiales (tenían hasta una organización).

 _Estabas como una puñetera cabra, querida._

De repente, los recuerdos le asediaron, poniéndole histérico al punto de rasgar los vaqueros—siempre impecables hasta hoy—, notando la tristeza invadirle.

 _Maldita sea…_.

El joven de la moto aceleró a toda prisa. El semáforo se puso en verde y los pitidos comenzaron a sonar, sacándole algún que otro insulto murmurado.

 _Como te quería, idiota_.

 **2**

 _Christa estaba petrificada ante la escena, sujetando en su garganta varios suspiros que al final surgieron acelerados, junto a diversas negativas que no conseguían negar lo que veía:_ _ **Reader**_ _estaba ahí, todavía vestida, observando la entrada envuelta en un mar de sangre; quieta._

 _-No… No, ¡no!-se arrodilló a su lado, introduciendo ambas extremidades en el agua para levantarla, apenas unos centímetros-Todo va bien… Todo va bien… ¡Bertholdt!-llamó, intentando sonreír a la figura muerta de la chica, con tal de tranquilizarla de algo que ya no era posible-¡Bertholdt!_

-¡Ya basta!

Reiner descubrió su puño en la faz de Jean, lanzándolo al suelo debido al golpe, llamando la atención de las pocas personas allí presenten, inclusive algunos trabajadores a los que la fémina Ackerman paró los pies con disculpas arraigadas y con la promesa de encargarse ellos mismos de silenciar sus propias molestias.

Jean gruñó al instante de que el dolor se le acumulara en la zona de la mejilla (entre muelas y lengua, internamente), rozándola al principio para después sostenerla, como si fuera a caerse (cosa irónica).

-Jean-empezó el varón en pie, intimidándole con la mirada-, ya no podemos hacer nada… Ella ha muerto-tragó saliva, se le hacía difícil-, y la situación solo puede empeorar con todo esto.

El muchacho apegó su vista al suelo.

-No si nos lo callamos bien-susurró, poniendo no solamente nervioso a Reiner-… Pero, Levi va a llegar y no sé ni cómo vamos a mirarle, sinceramente. Somos muy torpes-se le escapó una ligera risa-… Te-tengo miedo… El miedo suficiente para decir que quizá yo también me suicide.

Conny acalló unas palabras, bufando.

-Jean…

-¿Y si lo hacemos de forma colectiva?-sonrió a su alrededor, dejando salir a flote el temor de sus amigos hacia la verdad y la muerte con tan solo una carcajada (que siguió a la mueca). Christa se encogió en sí misma mientras el resto observaba a Kirschtein derrumbarse.

El mismo pensamiento que había tenido Armin no tardó en procesarse dentro de ella, cada vez más culpable.

Ella también sabía lo que había pasado… Todos los sabían, en cierta manera.

 _Bertholdt entró de inmediato al cuarto, derrumbándose nada más apilonarse a un costado de Christa, que lloraba._

 _-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-toqueteo el rostro de_ _ **Reader**_ _en la penumbra, posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga viva-…No, oh, no…_

 _-¡Llama a un-una a-ambulancia-el muchacho se quedó inmóvil, respirando agitadamente-… Llámala!_

 _Y con ello salió corriendo, sollozando a gritos lo que estaba pasando a medida que la joven dulce mecía en sus brazos el cadáver de la chica._

 **[…]**

El atasco en la 115 se había vuelto insoportable. Los vehículos se aprisionaban unos a otros, dejándole pocas opciones de poder avanzar o desfogarse de su nostalgia, en demasía latente.

Perezoso buscó la radio, clicando después de varios segundos eternos en los que más de una vez tuvo que enganchar los ojos al instrumento. Una vez encendido, comenzó a sonar _Hello Dolly_ , de Louis Armstrong, algo que le sorprendió. No escuchaba esa canción desde que era niño…

Los dedos y la boca empezaron a moverse a su aire, tarareando la maldita canción que ahora pensaba que su madre le ponía mientras estaba en la cuna. ¿Sería eso? No, sino, ¿cómo narices iba a recordarlo?

 _-Tienes una memoria especial, ¿eh?-_

Oh, no, y allí estaba otra vez: su voz, entre gruesa y femenina, dándole la lata.

 _Ni en la muerte me dejas tranquilo_.

Dio cierre a la música con enfado, apoyándose en el volante junto a un pestañeo que indicaba frustración. Frustración por no poder olvidar tan fácilmente como había sucedido antes…

 _Quiero olvidarte, pero no puedo… ¿Por qué eres así de asquerosa incluso así?._

La fila de automóviles inició a moverse lentamente, igual que sus chirridos de muelas, para dejar de lado las lágrimas acumuladas.

 **3**

-Marco tiene razón-Conny habló por segunda vez aquella noche-, la hemos matado nosotros.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, avasallados con la culpabilidad de ese hecho que el chico no repuso en recalcar entre suaves lloros; no muy complicados de divisar en sus cuencas.

-¡Somos unos… desgraciados!-la gente comenzó a verlos nuevamente-¡Nosotros tendríamos que estar muertos, no ella! Más con lo que le hemos hecho… ¿¡Qué hemos hecho!?

-¡Conny!-le advirtió Reiner, asustado de que se supiera a pesar de sus argumentos a que todo había acabado; no era tan fuerte, no quería ir a la cárcel por una… muerta.

-Es cierto-Jean intervino, sonriente todavía-… Somos cómplices de…-explotó a reír otra vez, provocando incomodidad-De hecho, ¡le dijimos que lo olvidara! ¿¡Eh, Marco!?

Una enferma se acercó entonces, replicándoles su comportamiento y advirtiéndoles por última vez que hicieran silencio (a pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana y no haber nadie allí más que ellos y un par de ancianos y enfermos leves que se paseaban por el lugar), alejándose junto al silencio estáticos del grupo.

Bertholdt tembló, apoyando sus manos unidas en la frente, a modo de obtener perdón divino que, en realidad, no esperaba ni merecía conseguir.

Él también le había dicho, _Déjalo, no es para tanto; lo superarás más rápido de lo que crees_.

 **[…] […]**

Encontrar aparcamiento había sido una tarea de lo más ardua, más en una ciudad como aquella, llena de luces y moteles viejos alrededor de un hospital en no mejores condiciones.

Encaminándose hacía el sitio en concreto, lograba visionar a prostitutas, drogadictos y vagabundos en esquinas y calles, dueños de estas desde su nacimiento en esa vida.

Observó a lo lejos la única montaña visible. No se encontraba demasiado lejos y eso lograba tranquilizarle: estaba seguro de que habían tenido tiempo de intentar salvarle la vida. O al menos, eso quería suponer para no hacer su muerte horrenda o triste… Bueno, quizá sí que era triste. Él no se sentía bien, al fin y al cabo…

 _Oh, por dios_ , pensó de pronto, divisando un letrero rosado en el que lucían adornos navideños, _Y ni siquiera hemos follado ni una sola vez_. Ponía: "Motel de los Besos".

 _El beso se volvió apasionado de repente, cortándole la respiración a la fémina, inclinada en cuclillas sobre su ser tumbado, que le agarraba la nuca para no alejarla._

 _Era verano y el apartamento apestaba con el aire acondicionado de pacotilla funcionando y esparciendo tal olor (probablemente venido del exterior; las ventanas estaban abiertas también)._

 _Levi la soltó al notar la lengua ajena dormirse, sin suspirar._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Demasiado beso-concluyó ella, picoteando sus labios una vez más (una milésima de segundo), antes de anunciar que haría la comida (¿arroz o fideos?); ignoró la pregunta de él:_

 _-¿Por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo?_

 **4**

 **[…]**

Levi entró y apenas entró se encontró la escena: sus amigos y la policía entremezclados en un espectáculo extraño, propio de las series de televisión.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-anunció su llegada, siendo ahora el objetivo de los allí presentes; que rezaban por no ser descubiertos. Al menos, no por él que la quería, que era su pareja, su única familia.

-Levi…-murmuró Mikasa, arrepintiéndose de haberle llamado al instante de avistarle.

 _Mierda._

 **Ya no había marcha atrás**.


End file.
